Breast cancer is one of the most common cancers and the second most frequent cause of cancer-related deaths among women in the United States. Dynamic Contrast-Enhanced MRI (DCE-MRI) screening is usually recommended in addition to mammography for high-risk women and it is increasingly used as a key staging tool for newly diagnosed breast cancer.
Clinical decision support (CDS) methods based on case-based reasoning (CBR) aid physicians' decision making by presenting previously diagnosed or treated cases that are similar to the case in question. A CBR-based CDS system will allow physicians to access a set of past cases that exceeds their own historical experience. For breast cancer diagnosis, it can aid in diagnostic interpretation of suspicious lesions with the potential to reduce unnecessary biopsies and delays in treatment. However, significant research challenges remain for CBR-based CDS for breast cancer.